


Fit to be Tie-ed

by Nekuyo



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair Pulling, Orgasm Denial, also the maitlands make a short appearance, beetlejuice is a horny bastard, beetlejuice is a switch, but in this he's a sub, for a couple paragraphs, gets no satisfaction, lydia is annoyed, lydia needs sleep, scaring as a kink, screams as a kink, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekuyo/pseuds/Nekuyo
Summary: “I told you to stay out of my room.” Lydia said authoritatively. “So not only are you not getting rewarded tonight, if I find out you’ve… taken matters into your own hands tonight or while I’m at school tomorrow, you might find yourself without a reward for a long while.” Lydia tied his tie around her neck with an air of superiority.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in the house tonight. The only living occupant was the teenage girl asleep on the second floor, as her parents had gone out for the night and weren't expected back any time soon. She'd dutifully gone to sleep early since the next day was an important day at school. She had a science test the next day and she wanted to be well rested. She wasn't scared of being in the house without her parents there. After all, this wasn't the first time and nothing had ever happened before. 

But tonight was unusual. The hinge of the girl's bedroom door creaked faintly as the door was barely moved by.... something. It might've been the wind but... no. The bedroom window was firmly closed. The girl remained undisturbed by this. It was a rather old house, and little sounds in the night were quite common. 

Another faint sound could be heard, this time from inside the room. The sound of something sliding across the floor made its way from the door to just in front of the girl's bed. 

Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a large figure rose from the floor and loomed over the bed.

Maybe it was how the air in the room shifted to move around the figure, or maybe it was just that feeling you get when someone is standing just a bit too close to you, but something about the looming mass must have alerted the girl. She began to stir in her bed. She shifted and turned over onto her back before slowly opening her eyes. 

The figure before her was monstrous. Its pale skin was covered in sickly green patches and its hair was wild and unruly. Its eyes were manic and seemed to glow yellow in the dark room. Its mouth was open in an evil grin and its breath was entirely too foul to be believed. The girl couldn’t be sure in this light, but it appeared to have fanged teeth that were a sickly yellow color. It was clothed in tattered, dirt caked clothing that looked as if it’d come straight out of a grave. 

It only took the girl only a split second to take all this in. Her eyes, previously barely open in an effort to stay asleep, shot open wide and she bolted upright in her bed. Her ear shattering scream filled the entire house. It must have carried well down the hill the house was perched on as well, because once the sound finally stopped the very distant sound of dogs barking could be heard by anyone whose ears weren’t still ringing.

The sound appeared to be too much for the monster, it almost immediately fell to the floor and started writhing on the ground. The girl remained still for a moment, as if she were considering something, and then reached over and turned on her room light before looking at the figure on the floor. 

“Is _that_ what you’ve been after this whole week?” The girl deadpanned. The monster whimpered a little and sighed. She had suspected that the strange behavior of the last few days had been about getting a scream out of her, she supposed that she might as well get it over with and present him with a good one. Maybe then he’d stop bothering her about it.

“Oh my god…. Lydia…” He choked out. “That was  _ so good _ .” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Beetlejuice, I told you I have a test tomorrow.” Lydia scolded. 

“Right, right, I’ll be quiet,” Beetlejuice assured. He was already unbuttoning his pants as he said this. 

“Beetlejuice, you are NOT jerking off on my bedroom floor, I told you when I went to bed to stay out of my room,” Lydia reminded him forcefully. 

“But I can’t feel my legs!” He whined. “It’ll only take a minute!” He was telling the truth too, that scream probably would have put him over the edge if it’d lasted just a second longer. Even now it was still vibrating through him and he didn’t think it’d take much to get him there. 

Lydia huffed and whipped the covers off herself so she could get up and march over to where Beetlejuice was still on the floor with his hand down his pants. She grabbed a large handful of the hair just behind his temple and pulled upwards. 

“Lydia, no! Not the haaaiiaaaaahhhh!” He quickly protested as he scrabbled to follow the pull of her hand. He keened and steadied himself against her and her fist tightened just a bit. Oh god he loved it when she pulled his hair. If it was possible to cum just from this he thought he just might. No, no, he had to calm down, she was talking again and probably expected him to listen. He struggled to open one eye and tried to focus on her.

“I  _ told _ you to stay out of my room tonight, didn’t I?” Lydia asked, bending down so she could talk low into his ear. She could feel the resistance against her hand as Beetlejuice tried to nod in response. He whimpered at the extra pull and his open eye fluttered closed. 

“So if you knew what I wanted and you went against it anyway, what makes you think you deserve a reward?” Her voice was low and dangerously sweet.

Beetlejuice’s eyes shot open in panic. He wanted to protest, do anything to change her mind on that point, but forming a coherent sentence when she was pulling his hair and whispering menacingly in his ear and him already so hard he couldn’t breathe just wasn’t going to happen. Then suddenly, before he had the chance to even try she was dragging him again and it was all he could do to make his legs move to keep up with her stride. 

Lydia opened the door and dragged Beetlejuice about halfway into the hall before stopping in her tracks. Not far outside her door were Adam and Barbara Maitland, Adam wielding a broken metal detector and Barbara a broom. Lydia realized, belatedly, that the scream she’d let out earlier had been awfully loud. 

“Heeeey Barbara, Adam…. I was just…. scold-ARGUING with Beetlejuice.” Lydia said in her unconvincingly high pitched innocent voice. She blushed. The view of her tightly gripping Beetlejuice’s scalp, him on his knees with his fly down and his erection threatening to spill out of his pants probably didn’t help her cause. But she wasn’t willing to let go either. If anything her hand must have spasmed tighter because Beetlejuice whimpered again. 

“We… heard a scream.” Adam said after an awkward moment. He slowly lowered the metal detector.

“I was just…. Startled. Beetlejuice snuck into my room,  _ even though I told him not to _ , and when I opened my eyes he was doing that creepy stalker thing he does.” Lydia explained. She did not, however, explain that she hadn’t actually been scared. 

“Oh, you scream so good baby.” Beetlejuice said quickly and breathlessly. Lydia let go briefly and repositioned her hand to be at the crown of his head and yanked. 

“Did I say you could talk??” Lydia asked. Beetlejuice gasped and whimpered in a way that would have embarrassed anyone that had any shame. His put a hand over Lydia’s and humped the air eagerly before losing balance and having to steady himself. 

Barbara looked equal parts embarrassed and nauseated. 

“Adam, lets go.” She said quickly, and then rushed back up the stairs, dragging her husband behind her. 

Lydia stood there awkwardly until Beetlejuice chuckled. She looked down at him.

“Babs only pretends she’s grossed out. She’s so hot n’ bothered, my boy Adam is totally gettin’ some tonight.” Beetlejuice joked. Lydia glared at him. 

“If he is then he’s the only one.” Lydia said menacingly. She let go and pushed him against the wall while he was unsteady.

“What?!” Beetlejuice yelped as he fell to the floor against the wall. 

“You heard me.” Lydia put her foot up on his shoulder when it looked like he was making to get up. 

Beetlejuice followed the line of her leg up to the view under her short nightgown. He groaned when he saw how wet she was. It was impossibly unfair that she wasn’t going to share that. Lydia put her foot down when it looked like he wasn’t going to try and get up again. She leaned over him and pulled his tie off his neck.

“I told you to stay out of my room.” Lydia said authoritatively. “So not only are you _not_ getting rewarded tonight, if I find out you’ve… taken matters into your own hands tonight or while I’m at school tomorrow, you might find yourself without a reward for a long while.” Lydia tied his tie around her neck with an air of superiority. 

“I feel like it’s cheating to give an order like that before putting on the tie.” Beetlejuice grumbled lowly. 

“I said it  _ while _ I was putting on the tie.” Lydia said, raising an eyebrow at him that dared him to argue the point. 

Beetlejuice wisely kept his mouth shut. 

“Goodnight Beetlejuice.” Lydia said sweetly as she went into her room and shut the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

By the time morning had rolled around Beetlejuice had calmed down. He was still horny as hell, but he was calm about it. Well, calmer than last night. 

He’d been tempted, when Lydia closed the door, to just sit outside her room and whine piteously until she let him back in to finish things. He’d started to, but then the sounds that started coming from Lydia’s room took on a rather… pornographic tone. She was getting off without him and the unfairness of it all, combined with the images those sounds inspired in his imagination, made him restless enough that he went to sulk in the basement instead. 

But it was morning now, and if he wasn’t getting any loving then he was definitely getting his tie back before Lydia went to school. It was bad enough waiting for her to get back on a normal day, he couldn’t imagine how long the day was going to be if she kept to her words from last night. So as soon as he heard her yawn he was outside her door in a shot, waiting. 

After some rustling around from within, the door opened. Lydia startled back before running into the demon blocking her door. She had her bathrobe on her arm and her shower caddy in her hand. She was still wearing the tie. 

“Good morning Beetlejuice,” Lydia said with a slight yawn. She gently nudged him so he’d stop blocking the door. 

Beetlejuice was tempted to stay where he was and demand the tie back, or satisfaction. But knowing that she was headed to the shower gave him hope. So instead of blocking the way he let her past him and followed directly behind her. If Lydia thought this was unusual, she didn’t let it show. 

“Are you sure about this?” Lydia asked as Beetlejuice followed her into the bathroom and she locked the door. When Beetlejuice seemed confused she just shrugged and pulled her nightgown up over her head. 

“Haaa,” Beetlejuice noted as he realized what she was asking. Getting an up close and personal full frontal after a whole night of tension was a bit much. He gingerly backed up and sat down on the toilet seat. Lydia smirked at him as he had to adjust himself. 

‘_Eyes on the prize, Juice_,’ Beetlejuice thought, he focused on the tie still dangling from her neck. In between her breasts… that were all… perky. ‘_Focus_!’ 

“So,” Beetlejuice started as Lydia went over to the tub. The sight of her bending over to adjust the shower knobs did not help his concentration. “Tie,” he managed to say, instead of the long winded question where he hinted that he might be very grateful if she just decided to leave the tie at home for the day. 

“Nope,” Lydia answered succinctly, clearly understanding what he wanted. She tested the water with her hands and then stepped into the shower. She did not take off the tie.

“You’re showering with it?!” Beetlejuice protested. Less distracted now that the vision of his sex goddess in the nude was out of eyesight. 

“Well, I’ve got to get rid of the smell if I’m going to wear it to school,” Lydia answered from behind the curtain.

She was actually going to go through with it. Beetlejuice couldn't believe how mean she was being. 

“I can’t believe how mean you’re being!” Beetlejuice said, since that seemed like a fair thought to voice. 

“I’m not being mean at all,” Lydia denied.

That seemed like such a blatant lie that Beetlejuice couldn’t think of a response. 

The water shut off after a moment and Lydia pulled the shower curtain back. Beetlejuice sat and admired her as she wrung out her hair and the water streaked down her body in interesting curvy trails. He sighed longingly. 

“You’ve been trying to get my attention this whole week while I’ve been studying.” Lydia said as she stepped out of the tub and retrieved her bathrobe. She put it on, but to Beetlejuice’s delight she left it open. “And now you’ve got it.” 

Beetlejuice whined a little as Lydia stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He put his hands on her waist and swayed a little in his attempt to resist just going in for it. His eyes trailed up her neck and landed on her face. 

“And this,” Lydia brought a hand to the tie and flapped it in his face, “will remind me aaaaallll day that there’s a desperate, needy, very  _ very _ horny demon waiting at home for me. So I’ll have to think up something absolutely devious to reward him with, for being soooo patient all week.” 

Beetlejuice ignored the sarcasm in the last bit. The idea that Lydia would be thinking about him all day, and what might happen when she got home, made him shiver. It was too much.

Beetlejuice lunged at Lydia and backed her into the counter, he grabbed her tightly around the waist and crushed his face into hers in a frantic kiss. He ran his hands up her sides and found her breasts while she was too busy clutching his shoulders trying to find her balance to resist. 

“Unnnhh, Beetlejuice,” Lydia gasped once his mouth had started moving south to attack her neck instead. “I have to go to school.” 

“Gimme a minute, I’ll change your mind,” He mumbled around her flesh. He dragged his hands down her back, paused to grope her ass fondly, and hooked his hands around her thighs to hoist her onto the counter. 

Lydia sighed in contentment and she allowed herself to enjoy this for a moment. Beetlejuice’s stubble scraped against her skin as he sucked on her neck enthusiastically, and his rough hands rubbed at her waist briefly before heading south. He gripped her hips to keep her in place as he lowered himself, trailing kisses down her neck until he got to her breasts. There he took a moment to suck on one of her nipples.

Lydia’s back arched and she had to lean back against the mirror to support herself. Beetlejuice chuckled and released her nipple after a gentle nip. He continued his mouth’s trek down her body, trailing kisses down her stomach and dipping his tongue into her belly button briefly before heading for his goal. 

“Beej!” Lydia gasped in ecstasy as he plunged his tongue into her folds. 

The pleasure was quickly cutting through Lydia’s annoyance with her impatient demon, but not quite. She pushed his hands off of her hips so she could spread her legs and hook them over his shoulders. With a little force from her thighs he was on his knees. She pushed forward into his face and reveled in the vibrations from the groan he let out. 

Lydia tightened her thighs around Beetlejuice’s neck and started to rock on his face. This only seemed to make him more frantic. His tongue sped up and he gripped her thighs to better bury his face in her. The combination of the added pressure, his nose nudging up against her clit just right, and the way his tongue was working inside her made for a quick climax.

"Aa~aah! Fuck!" Lydia exclaimed. She reached forward to grip something while she rode out her orgasm. Her hand landed on Beetlejuice's head and she gripped his hair tightly. 

Beetlejuice's moan was muffled by the pussy still in his mouth. Lydia's legs were locked tightly around his head, keeping it in place while she was surfing the giant O-wave he just sent her on. He struggled against her thighs halfheartedly and his feet slipped on the wet tile of the bathroom floor while his hips gyrated as if they'd taken on a life of their own. 

The heat, the taste, the sounds she was making, and - _oh god_ the hand buried in his hair! If his hips could find just a little friction--!

All too soon Lydia's legs unclenched and she released his head. Beetlejuice whimpered when she pushed his head away. He didn't go far though. His lips latched onto a spot on her inner thigh and he sucked in the soft flesh, trying to ground himself before even the sensation of his clothes dragging across his dick as he thrusted his hips into nothing became too much.

"Ow! Beetlejuice!" Lydia scolded as he sucked a bit too hard and scraped her skin with his teeth. He released the skin quickly and gave the swollen skin a small lick.

"Lydia…" Beetlejuice whined. He looked up at her with the biggest, most sympathetic, eyes he could muster. 

Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed Beetlejuice out of the way with her foot so she had room to get off the bathroom counter. Beetlejuice fell to the floor in a helpless pile and whined again as his hips squirmed. Lydia stood up on shaky legs and stepped over him.

"Please take off the tie?" Beetlejuice pleaded. He was ready to burst. One touch and he'd be gone, if only Lydia would let him.

Lydia looked down at the demon lying on her bathroom floor. She felt… a little bad for him. But it wasn't as if she was, or even could, actually stop him from touching himself or getting himself off if he really wanted to. It was only his unshakable insistence that if he agreed to something that he'd see it through that kept him from an orgasm right now. The tie was just a game they'd made up on the fly back when they were first getting started and she was shy. With that in mind she thought she ought to ask him the question. 

"Is that a forfeit?" Lydia asked.

Beetlejuice's eyes blazed with indignation. He'd rather suffer than lose and she knew it. Damn her for not just giving up the tie. It was a matter of pride now.

"No, it's not a forfeit." Beetlejuice protested in a sarcastic tone.

"Good," Lydia replied. "Then get out so I can take another shower and finish getting ready for school. I'm probably going to be late as it is."

Beetlejuice sighed and thunked his head against the tile in misery. After a moment of deliberation he decided that trying to move wasn't worth it and simply poofed himself onto the living room couch.

He spent the next, however long it took for Lydia to come down the stairs after getting ready, being as absolutely still as possible and making himself cool down. Being this horny for this long was cruel and unusual punishment and Lydia knew it. All he'd done was try to give her a little scare, this was definitely going beyond the lines of reasonable revenge.

He eyed Lydia as she passed the doorway on her way to the kitchen. Beetlejuice didn't care what when said, she'd definitely been scared, or at least very startled. No one could produce a scream like that without- he shuddered as he recalled the sound. Don't think about that right now. 

Lydia came through the doorway to the hall with a piece of toast in her mouth and stowing an apple into her backpack. She looked at Beetlejuice, still on the couch looking miserable and horny. She chuckled. 

"You're laughing at my pain!" Beetlejuice complained. "You're so mean."

"I'll be back soon enough," Lydia replied. "And then it'll all be over. But until then you're just going to lay there and think about what you've done." 

Before Beetlejuice could respond to any of that Lydia took the toast out of her mouth and leaned over him to give him a quick kiss. 

Beetlejuice had different ideas. He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her hard. She struggled a little and dropped her backpack on the floor once it was clear she would need both hands to get him off her.

"Beej!" Lydia giggled around his lips.

"Mmm?" Beetlejuice asked, kissing her face.

"Off!" She insisted. "You're messing up my clothes!" 

"You taste like butter," Beetlejuice commented. Lydia leaned back and stuffed her toast in his mouth at that, distracting him enough that his grip loosened enough for her to get out of it.

She was just in time too because she heard the faint sound of the school bus pulling up to the end of the drive. 

"Gotta go, love you Beej, bye!" Lydia said quickly as she grabbed her backpack off the floor and rushed out the door.

"Awww, man!" Beetlejuice protested loudly. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. Eight hours. He could make it eight hours. 

He just had to… not think about.

He was fucked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sort of ran away from me in my effort to make sure it was the last one. So it's a bit longer than the others. 
> 
> Consequently, I gave up on editing it about halfway through.

Beetlejuice hated waiting. He’d done so much of it in his unlife when he was all alone and sitting around waiting for people to kick the bucket so he could just  _ talk  _ to them... It just didn’t seem fair that, now that he finally had someone to be with, that he had to wait for her to come back _every day_. 

It was easier when he could distract himself. He had other people he could talk to now. People who were a little more interesting now that he could actually participate in the conversations they were having. But he was not in the mood to talk to anybody right now. 

Lydia had, very effectively, made it so that the only thing on his mind today was her. There would be no distraction. Beetlejuice usually admired her sadistic streak, but not when it was being used against him! 

Eventually he’d had to get off the couch and go find something, _anything_, to do that wasn’t just waiting. Laying still and thinking about her getting back was enough to get him hot and bothered. If he went through that cycle too many times the fun wouldn’t last very long once Lydia actually did get home. 

Through a series of questionable justifications he’d ended up in the basement peeling the paint off the walls, giving them that nice ‘distressed’ look. He was in the middle of this when Adam found him some time later when he came down to fetch some sort of tool or something. 

“Why are you tearing holes in the wall?!!” Adam shouted. 

“I’m redecorating!” Beetlejuice snapped back. Adam flinched. 

“Yeah, well if you keep ‘redecorating’ that wall you’re probably going to electrocute yourself. There are a lot of wires in that wall and you might hit one,” Adam responded. 

Beetlejuice blinked and looked at the wall in front of him. The paint was shredded to bits, quite a lot of it in flakes on the floor, but so was a lot of the wall itself. Some patches of the wall were, in fact, no longer there and the innards were exposed. Oh. Well, there were still three more walls to work on.

"Why are you… redecorating?" Adam asked, trying again to get to the source of this behavior. 

"I'unno. Kinda bored and giving into my destructive impulses due to sexual frustration?" Beetlejuice hazarded a guess. Admittedly it was one of his more mildly destructive impulses, but he didn’t think Lydia would forgive him for levelling the house just because he was horny.

"Sexua-- After that obscene display in the hallway last night you're sexually frustrated??" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah? What part of that 'obscene display' suggested I was getting any?" Beetlejuice asked.

“I… Well I mean, the whole…” Adam awkwardly thrust his hips. “And the moaning…” 

“And the being dragged out of the room and being kicked out into the hallway with a raging hard-on?” Beetlejuice pointed out. 

Adam’s face went through a few different expressions, displaying varying degrees of disgust. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of trying to bond with Beetlejuice via discussion of sexual exploits, but it got a little uncomfortable when the other person being discussed was your unofficially adopted goddaughter. 

“God, you and Barbara must be the most vanilla dead people ever,” Beetlejuice said, saving the conversation from the awkward silence. “It’s called BDSM.”

“Doesn’t that require a little more in the way of….handcuffs or ropes or something?” Adam asked, latching onto the change of subject. 

“What good would those do on me?” 

“How does that even work with you? You can’t exactly be restrained.” Adam said, coming to the correct conclusion that traditional bondage methods were useless on someone with demonic powers. 

“Uhh, she says ‘stay’ and I ‘stay’,” Beetlejuice answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But… isn’t some of the attraction being able to struggle against something?” 

“Maybe, if you just really like rope burns?” Pain could be fun and Beetlejuice definitely got off on it, but Lydia hadn’t wanted to branch out into that yet and he hadn’t asked.

“I mean… what makes you stay when it gets to be… y’know, too much?” 

“The fact that Lydia would be mad at me because I was playing the game wrong.” Beetlejuice explained. Adam clearly wasn’t getting it, but the frustrated confusion on his face was entertaining enough that Beetlejuice was willing to keep answering questions.

“But what stops you from… I don’t know, throwing her down on the bed and having your way with her when she’s being a tease?” Adam asked, grimacing a little when he realized how bluntly he’d just asked about Beetlejuice and Lydia’s bedroom habits.

“Oh, Adam buddy! Is that what you do with Babs? Does she tease you til ya can’t stand it because she likes it rough and dirty?” Beetlejuice asked, grinning salaciously. Adam turned red.

“What? No!” Adam protested. 

“Ugh! Your sex life is so lame. You oughta let Babs take charge, I bet she knows how to have a good time,” Beetlejuice nodded as if he was sure of what he said.

“So I can ‘beg’ and ‘stay’ for her like you do for Lydia?” Adam snarked. “What are you anyway, a dog?” 

“Well, as the whole point of the exercise is for her to make me her bitch…. Woof woof.” Beetlejuice answered with a snigger. 

“I’m sorry I asked,” Adam said with a beleaguered sigh. 

“Awww, Adam, you know you’re a little puppy dog. You really ought to hand Babs the leash, you’d probably enjoy it,” Beetlejuice said with a grin.

“I’m  _ not _ taking advice on my sex life from you,” Adam said. He turned away and went into the next room where all the old tools were stored, indicating that he was done with this conversation. 

“Only because your masculinity is too fragile to listen to good advice when you hear it!” Beetlejuice shouted at him when he came back into the room and started fleeing up the stairs. Adam waved the funny looking tool at him without looking back. 

Beetlejuice continued to chuckle a little after Adam left the scene, but trailed off with a sigh. 

“I’m bored again,” Beetlejuice announced to the empty air. He turned his attention to one of the unmarred walls and grinned. 

Several hours and four properly ‘distressed’ walls later Beetlejuice was laying on the recliner in the basement. He’d worked off enough tension that he didn’t need to preoccupy himself, and he knew Lydia would be home fairly soon now that it was the afternoon. He let himself slip into the closest thing to a nap he could manage and think about Lydia coming home.

Beetlejuice jolted out of his reverie when he heard the bus pull up to the drive. He practically vaulted over the recliner in the basement and tripped up the stairs before remembering he had the power to just appear upstairs. He popped into existence above the couch in the living room and landed heavily on it. He got up and scrambled to the front door just as Lydia appeared.

The full force of him trying to stop himself so he didn’t barrel right into Lydia hit the front door when he threw his hands against it. The door slammed behind Lydia and she jumped as she found herself sandwiched between Beetlejuice and the wooden door at her back. 

“Lydia… hey,” Beetlejuice said in a valiant attempt at nonchalance. Lydia bit her lip to muffle her giggling. 

“Hi Beetlejuice,” Lydia replied coyly. Beetlejuice coughed to hide a whimper. 

“So about that tie…” Beetlejuice didn’t think he could manage coy flirting right now even if he wanted to. 

The grin Lydia produced at that was pure evil. She bit her lip and looked him up and down like she was ready to have her way with him right then and there. Beetlejuice shivered and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

“Mmmm, in a minute,” Lydia finally said. “I have to check in with Barbara, or else she’ll come looking for us. And I really need to get something to eat before getting… distracted.” 

Beetlejuice opened his mouth to loudly voice a reasonable protest when Lydia stretched up and kissed him. He kissed back out of pure instinct, but caught up with himself enough to follow her when she tried to pull back. One of Lydia’s arms went around his neck and her other hand went to his chest. 

Her hand trailed down his front and he had to break away as she stopped exactly where he wanted her to, if not for the clothes in the way.

"Haaaaahh," Beetlejuice managed to exclaim as Lydia manually examined the outline of his dick through his slacks.

"So eager already?" Lydia teased when she noticed how hard he was.

"Already… still," Beetlejuice answered. 

"All day? Poor baby."

Beetlejuice growled. Little bitch acting as if she didn't know exactly what she'd been doing when she'd teased him this morning. Lydia's thumb brushed over the tip of his cock and his annoyance flooded out of him. He gasped.

"Oooohhh so poor, such a poor, poor baby," he agreed eagerly. "Please don't stop."

Lydia giggled at his desperation before removing her hand. Beetlejuice whined. She pulled her arm away and held his face as she kissed him. 

"Ten minutes," She assured him. "And if I go up to my room and find a certain demon waiting for me, lying naked on my bed, I would definitely be inclined to greet him very kindly." 

Lydia slipped out under his arm and Beetlejuice leaned against the door. He sighed as he watched her walk to the kitchen with a bounce in her step. Evil witch.

His eyes widened to he pushed himself off the door when he realized what she'd just said to him. A quick trip through the ether and he was in the bedroom, on the bed, raring to go. Now all he had to do was wait… again. Fuck 

The problem with waiting on your lover’s bed, is that it smelled like your lover. The bed was soft, and smelled like Lydia, and Beetlejuice was already so keyed up. His hips bucked in sheer anticipation. 

“Would you calm down? She’ll be here in a minute.” Beetlejuice complained to his erection. It twitched in defiance. Beetlejuice groaned and closed his eyes. 

The door opened moments later and Beetlejuice opened his eyes again.

“Well now, you getting started without me?” Lydia asked. She had a look of satisfied admiration on her face. It wasn’t until that moment that Beetlejuice realized his hips had started thrusting in a lazy circle. His cock was slowly bobbing up and down like he was beckoning her. 

Lydia loved having this effect on him. It was a satisfying sight to see a man struggle to not fall to pieces at the mere suggestion of sex with you. Oh, she knew it was more because Beetlejuice had the libido of… well, a clingy, touch starved, lecherous demon from hell than it was because of her own sexual prowess, but it was still an ego boost. The boys at school might find her unapproachable and “unfuckable” in their own words, but when she had a demon at home who literally begged her to touch him she didn’t see why she should care about any of them. 

Lydia closed the door behind her and started stripping off her clothes as she made her way to the bed. Stepping out of her shoes at the door, peeling off the blazer, unbuttoning the skirt and letting it fall to the floor. She had undone her collar, pulled the tie out from under her shirt, and was nonchalantly unbuttoning the cuffs of her long sleeved shirt by the time she was standing next to the bed. 

Beetlejuice was staring at her, silently willing for her to be naked and on top of him already. He followed her hands as she started to unbutton her shirt. He groaned when her bra was revealed. It was the lacy black one he liked so much. When Lydia had gotten dressed this morning she’d definitely had this in mind, and knowing that made Beetlejuice’s blood boil. 

“Oh god Lydia please touch me,” Beetlejuice pleaded. He was rapidly approaching the end of his willpower for this kind of teasing. 

“Remember the rules?” Lydia asked. She got onto the bed and straddled his chest. 

“What? Noooo, you didn’t care about them this morning!” Beetlejuice complained. 

“Well I do now,” Lydia said firmly. “So… Rules?” 

“Hands up, no touching (either of us), no clones or other manifestations, no other ‘creative’ ways of using my ghostly powers unless it’s something you thought of, and for god's sake be as quiet as possible,” Beetlejuice recited in a bored tone. 

“Very good,” Lydia said. Beetlejuice squirmed in pleasure at the praise. Lydia scooted back so she could bend down and kiss him. She carded her fingers through his hair and teased the skin behind his ears. 

Still kissing him, Lydia scooted down just a bit more until the very tip of something hard brushes against her panties. Beetlejuice’s whine was muffled by her mouth. His hips bucked upwards and she could feel his cock drag against the silky cloth, creating just the slightest bit of pressure. Her thighs pressed into his sides a bit as her legs tried to contract with pleasure. 

Beetlejuice gasped as Lydia broke the kiss and nearly yelped when she sat up. The change in position effectively trapped his erection against her ass. His hips bucked again, but all that did was poke the tip of his cock into her lower back. In an effort to to keep his hands up near his head he buried them under the pillow and gripped the pillowcase as if his undeath depended on it. 

“Don’t rip my pillow,” Lydia ordered with a smirk. She was so calm and collected that Beetlejuice was nearly outraged. She was torturing him and she had the gall to complain about a pillow. 

“Haaaaahh!” Beetlejuice managed to yell in disbelief. Lydia just rolled her eyes at him and shrugged out of her shirt. The soft fabric landed on his balls and a whimper escaped in his sigh of pleasure. The hot silky pressure on the top of his shaft, and the cool soft cloth tickling his balls was fucking perfect. He was so on board for coming like this if he could get his hips moving just right. 

Lydia ignored his frantic wriggling and arched her back so she could unhook her bra. She draped it over Beetlejuice's face and giggled as he stilled in surprise. She raised herself off of him to lay against his side. She pulled the bra off, tossed it to the floor, and then draped her arm around his shoulders. 

“How are you doing?” Lydia asked, nuzzling up to his face. 

“Unf,” Beetlejuice replied eloquently. He felt like he was on fire and he could feel every single part of his skin, and every bit of it was tingling with the desire to be touched. 

"That good?" Lydia teased. She looked down and surveyed her current progress. He was already such a mess. She grinned when her eyes stopped on the erection currently nestled in the fabric of her shirt.

"Oh, that seems like a dangerous place to keep that," Lydia commented. She reached down a grabbed the shirt. She dragged it up his body slowly, making sure to cover as much ground as possible.

"Oooohhhh," Beetlejuice moaned. He shivered as the soft cloth rubbed against him, teasing his cock with just the slightest bit of friction. His hips jerked when it went away.

Beetlejuice closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. If Lydia didn't decide to chill on the little vixen routine this was going to end rather quickly. 

He opened his eyes cautiously when nothing else seemed to be happening. Lydia was staring at him with fire in her eyes. The good kind, not the angry kind. But there was something else too, something that was making the back of his neck tingle and his face a little warm.

"What?" Beetlejuice asked nervously. Lydia's expression softened into a smile. She leaned into him and kissed his jaw before leaning back and lying on the bed beside him.

Lydia lifted her hips and peeled off her panties and the knee high socks she'd neglected to get rid of before getting on the bed. Beetlejuice noted, however, that she kept the tie on. She sat up and straddled him at the waist.

Beetlejuice looked at her with suspicion. She was still smiling at him.

"You are going to lie there and let me love you whether you like it or not," Lydia declared as she laid down on him and put her face against his cheek.

Beetlejuice flinched and turned his face away from hers. He could feel his face heat up and the telltale itch in his scalp that meant his hair was starting to change color. Dammit.

Undaunted by his reaction Lydia latched onto his neck and sucked hard. Satisfied with the shuddered breath that produced she braced her hands on his shoulders and slid herself down his body. 

Beetlejuice got lost in the sensation as Lydia’s hands started to wander. Over his shoulders, down his sides, then back up his stomach to--

“Haaa~aahh,” Beetlejuice gasped as Lydia pressed into his nipples. His back arched and his hips rolled upwards enthusiastically. Lydia’s thumbs rolled his nipples in a circle and Beetlejuice had to quickly cover his mouth with his hand before the sounds he made threatened to break the last rule. 

Lydia started kissing her way down his body. Tenderly placing small kisses on the inflamed skin on his neck, then his shoulder, and collarbone. She shifted lower, deftly raising her hips to avoid impaling herself on her demonic boyfriend’s impressive erection, and moved her hands so she could place a lingering kiss on each nipple. She favored the second with a flick of her tongue, chuckling at the squeak that escaped Beetlejuice and the pulse of the cock currently trapped against her abdomen. 

“Okay, okay, okay, maybe you cou-aha!” Beetlejuice’s plea was cut short when Lydia moved a little lower and bit the fat on his stomach. 

“You were saying?” Lydia asked. She raked her nails gently across the soft fat of his lower stomach and grinned as the muscles underneath twitched and caused his whole stomach to jiggle. She kissed the bit directly under her lips and ran her palms along the rest. 

Beetlejuice gasped and let out a shuddery breath. Whenever Lydia got like this half of him wanted to curl up and see if he could die again out of embarrassment, and the other half wanted to scream at her to pick a more conventional form of torture. Lydia pushed herself up, far enough back now that she was straddling one of his thighs. Beetlejuice sighed in relief at the chance to take a breather. He felt a drag on his skin and chanced a glance down. He groaned at the view.

Lydia was riding his thigh, biting her bottom lip and surveying him with lust, but also satisfaction and a heated sort of… affection. Beetlejuice froze as the heat that had previously concentrated on his face suddenly shot through his entire body. Lydia’s eyes lit up and her face broke into an open mouthed grin. 

“Fuck!” Beetlejuice pulled the pillow out from under his head and put it over his face, draping his arms over it for good measure. He knew without looking that his whole body had taken on a stupid pink hue. His body hair had probably turned bright pink too if Lydia’s laughter was anything to go by. 

“Are you ever gonna come out of there?” Lydia asked, still giggling. She continued grinding against his thigh as she admired her handiwork. All the discolored patches on his skin were pink now, and the usual ghostly green tint to his pale skin was now sort of rosy. It was a bit silly looking, especially with the neon pink body hair, but knowing why he’d literally gone pink always made it a wonderful look on him in her opinion.

“No!” Came Beetlejuice’s muffled answer. He didn’t need to breathe, he could stay under the pillow as long as he wanted. 

“Suit yourself,” Lydia said lightly. She climbed back up him and straddled his hips once more, this time sitting herself down directly onto the shaft of his penis and started stroking it with her soaking wet lips. The combination of liquid from her eagerness and the weeping his cock had been doing for the last several minutes coating him.

“Ohmyfuckingjesuschristfinallyyes!” Exploded out from under the pillow as Beetlejuice threw back his head and started thrusting his hips erratically. His arms flew out to his sides and his hands buried themselves in the sheets. 

“Would you hold still! You’re not even in yet,” Lydia complained. One unfortunate thrust and things were gonna hurt. Lydia braced herself with her hands so nothing would slip as Beetlejuice, with considerable effort, made his hips stutter to a halt. 

“LydiaLydiaLydia, you have to… I can’t… I,” His plea devolved into an incomprehensible whine punctuated with an inhuman sounding growl. Lydia loved this part. She pulled the pillow off his face. 

Beetlejuice’s face was red and his eyes were screwed shut. His mouth was opened wide enough to reveal teeth that looked quite a bit sharper than usual and his striped tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he panted. 

Lydia raised herself up and rocked her hips gently, moving around until the tip of his cock lined up just right to nudge at her entrance. She bit her lip and moaned softly in anticipation. Leaning forward, she grabbed Beetlejuice’s hands off of the sheet and guided them to her hips before steadily impaling herself on his erection. 

“Fuck!” They both exclaimed, in two entirely different tones of voice.

Lydia was breathless. She’d been  _ waiting _ for this since last night, and then denied herself the pleasure in favor of driving Beetlejuice up the wall, which just got her more hot and bothered. Her inner walls spasmed around the hard intrusion and she gasped with pleasure. 

So hot, so tight, so wet, so soft! Beetlejuice bit his tongue in an effort to stop from cumming right on the spot as soon as he was buried in her. His shoulders were tensing up, his toes were curling, he had to hurry up and get her most of the way there before he went off like a rocket.

Beetlejuice’s hands moved inwards from Lydia’s hips to caress her thighs where the legs and hips met. He stretched his thumbs out to find the hardened nub of flesh hidden above the stretched out skin where he was entering her. After some awkward pawing he knew he’d found it when Lydia’s knees tightened around his waist and she let out a keening moan that made his ears tingle. 

Lydia started riding him properly, using her legs to pump up and down while she steadied herself by leaning onto his stomach with her hands. She grabbed one of Beetlejuice’s hands and led it up to one of her nipples, encouraging him to squeeze. 

“Fuu~uuck yes!” Beetlejuice moaned. Lydia was close, he could tell. She was clenching around him in erratically and starting to let out little breathy moans that always meant she was about to come. He was going to make it. He opened his eyes so he could watch her fall apart. He was not at all prepared to see the downright predatory look in her eyes as she bit her lip and looked him in the eye. A whimper stuck in his throat. 

Lydia leaned forward, grabbed both of his nipples, and twisted. 

“Yeh- Yehheee~aaaahhhhh!” Beetlejuice’s vision went white. His hands clenched around whichever bits of Lydia they’d been on.

The pressure verging on pain of Beetlejuice’s hands on her, combined with the force at which he came inside her, sent Lydia over the edge with a wordless, soft, scream. 

It took several minutes for the two to come back to themselves. Lydia was collapsed on top of Beetlejuice, panting heavily. Beetlejuice was under her, still trembling a bit. 

“Lyds… c-could you just…” Beetlejuice broke off into a whimper. He was still buried in her, and her hands, sandwiched between them, were pressing into his now overly sensitive nipples. 

“Hmm?” Lydia grunted, still coming back down to the corporeal plane. She twitched her fingers as she took stock of her body and Beetlejuice whimpered again. 

“No please don’t,” Beetlejuice rasped quickly. Lydia finally registered what the problem was cautiously, and with great difficulty, slid off of him and snuggled up to his side. 

After a moment Beetlejuice managed to stop trembling. He looked around and managed to fish the pillow out from where it had gotten wedged against the headboard. He stuffed it under his head and squirmed a bit so that his arm was around Lydia and her head was pillowed on his shoulder. 

“So?? Was it everything you’d been hoping for since the beginning of the week?” Lydia teased. 

“All I wanted to do was get off,” Beetlejuice whined, his voice wavering more than he’d like.

“No, what you wanted was attention,” Lydia said. “Because you’re needy and clingy and get worried any time you think I’m paying more attention to something else than I am to you. Even if it’s some stupid test for school. I figured you could use some concentrated TLC.” 

Beetlejuice squirmed a little. Like he was going to admit to that. The hair was bad enough. He sighed.

“This stupid hair color takes ages to go away,” Beetlejuice complained. “You’re the one dealing with Chuck’s reaction if it refuses to go away before monday.” He warned. Lydia just giggled.

“I like it. Makes me sure I got the message across,” Lydia said confidently. Beetlejuice’s face went a little more pink than the rest of him. 

Lydia was very much a ‘show, don’t tell’ sort of person when it came to emotions. Took after her father way more than she wanted to admit in that regard. Combine that with the whole… wedding incident, they both knew that Beetlejuice wouldn’t trust any heartfelt declaration even if she gave one. So every once in awhile she liked to make sure he knew in… other ways. 

Beetlejuice would live and die again before admitted that he was glad she took the time to make it clear. One of these days he’d figure out how to do the same for her. He hoped.

Rather than saying anything about it he slid down the bed and rolled over a bit so that the positions changed and he was the little spoon. After some fighting with the pillow and squirming around to adjust some limbs, Lydia wrapped her arms as far around him as she could. 

After a moment’s thought Lydia pulled the tie off of her neck and draped it over Beetlejuice’s face. Beetlejuice hmmphed at her and used his powers to zap the covers over them and snuggled more deeply into her arms.

Then again, Beetlejuice mused as Lydia started combing her fingers through his hair and lightly petting his head, maybe she already knew.


End file.
